


Makkachinning's Interview headcanon

by Baph, igneousbitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanart, Headcanon, Interviews, Languages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/igneousbitch/pseuds/igneousbitch
Summary: OH BOY's Headcanon about Victuri in interviews.





	Makkachinning's Interview headcanon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igneousbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igneousbitch/gifts).



> For makkachinning~  
> You can find the headcanon [here](https://twitter.com/makkachinning/status/1023961122775416834) (twitter).
> 
> HC:  
> \- Somewhere in the yoi universe someone makes a video compilation of cute and weird viktuuri moments from their interviews  
> \- **Viktor doing an interview in Russian, Yuuri casually slipping underneath his arm in the middle of it, making comments in his husbands language and everyone realizing that _Oh Shit Yuuri Katsuki Speaks Fluent Russian_**  
>  \- They refer to each other by “Vitya” and “my Yura” during interviews  
> \- **Yuuri brushing back Vitya’s fringe when it falls in his face mid-interview**  
>  \- “Mr. Nikiforov can you tell us how you feel after your skate?”  
> 　“I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW WELL MY HUSBAND DID BEFORE ME. WASNT HE FABULOUS? OF COURSE HIS ENTRANCE INTO HIS LAST JUMP WAS SLOPPY BUT I THINK HE WAS BEAUTIFUL. GOSH, WE SHOULD GET HIM OVER HERE. YUURI! YURA, COME HERE!”  
> \- In the middle of an interview Yuuri blurts out _“oh god, Vitya, did i blow out the candles in the kitchen before we left?”_ and Viktor goes _“yes, love”_ before diving right back into the conversation

**Author's Note:**

> [18.08.02]
> 
> You can find this on [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/176573843614/).


End file.
